Chapter 38
The Battle Of The Election Is In Its Climax!! is the 38th chapter of the Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga. Summary The first years try to spy on Misaki in order to find her weakness, however, they are unsuccessful. Sōtarō tells them that Misaki is an incredible person and reformed various things. He tells them that she increased the number of books in the library, reviewed the budgets, improved the cultural festival and even introduced the new menu for the canteen. One of the guys recall that according to a senior, Misaki supported them when they picked a fight with another school (Miyabigaoka High). However, the first years refuse to give up and return back to spying. Misaki notices the boys and, trying to escape, runs for the cafe. She is able to successfully loose them. However, the boys were still able to follow her enough to come close to the cafe. They are interrupted by Hinata, who tells them that the area around there is dangerous. In the cafe, Hinata, along with The Moron Trio, happily greet Misaki. Maid Latte's official goods were introduced in the cafe, which were specially designed by Ikuto. Satsuki tells them that she found the sketches in Ikuto's notebook, and decided to use them for their cafe. Hinata comments on Misaki's cuteness and asks the reason why she wants to keep her part time job a secret. however, he admits he is happy to keep it a secret because he does not want other boys to see such a cute Misaki. Next day at school, the girls try to give Misaki a makeover so that she can have a nice impression on the boys. The first years arrive, with Sōtarō dressed in a bunny suit. After the boys leave, the girls drag Misaki with them. At the main gate, students are distributing fliers of their respective candidates. A third year student throws one of them on the open ground. The third year student gets angry when some girls advise him to throw it away in the dustbin. He starts misbehaving with the girls, but is interrupted by Sōtarō. The third years state that the elections has nothing to do with them because they are going to graduate soon. The situation remains out of control until Misaki arrives, dressed in a Kimono. She is able to handle the situation. She tells the first years that if they want Sōtarō to be the president, then they will have to support him earnestly. Later, the candidates deliver their speeches and the first years wonder about what would have happened if Misaki hadn't showed up at the scene. When the results come in, everyone is surprised to see that Misaki won by one vote (her votes being 272), meaning that she wasn't supported by the girls alone. Sōtarō tells Misaki that he never thought that he would get so involved in the election, and states that in the next election, he will definitely win. The girls happily celebrate Misaki's victory. On the other hand, Tora, with the "this-is-very-interesting" expression on his face, is waiting for Takumi. Navigation Category:Manga Chapters